Les Dix Minutes
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Un égoïste, une arrogante et un trajet en bus. Dix petites minutes loin du jeu de la haine, dix petites minutes qui auraient du tout changer. Mais chaque battement de cil est éphémère...


**Les Dix Minutes**  
Konohamaru Sarutobi/Hanabi Hyûga/Naruto Uzumaki  
Tout Public  
Général/Romance/Drama

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Masashi Kishimoto, merci d'exister. Mais pitié, les derniers scans sont pourris !_

_**Note: **__Pour un concours dont le thème est "éphémère"... dites moi s'il est pas trop HS =)_

* * *

**Les dix minutes**

* * *

_**ou**_

_**L'égoïste, l'arrogante et le trajet en bus**_

* * *

Avez-vous déjà eu une sensation de Déjà vu ? Une réminiscence de rêve ? Une fugace sensation de bonheur ? Ou alors le simple souvenir d'un rayon de soleil sur votre peau ? Un cœur qui bat, devant l'objet d'un désir ? D'une passion ? La sensation d'une fièvre qui soudain s'efface ? Du froid qui soudain devient chaleur ? Et l'odeur du parfum d'une fleur, juste avant qu'elle ne fane ? La fraîcheur de la rosée du matin, et ses perles qui miroitent sur quelques brins d'herbe verte ? Un éblouissement soudain, les yeux accrochés par un reflet de l'astre jaune ? Le regard fasciné par les cercles concentriques qui résultent toujours d'un ricochet ? Une vague, alors, peut-être, qui s'écrase contre des rochers ? Peut-être vous souvenez vous d'une phrase, d'un mot ? D'une larme ? D'un souffle de vent qui vous a écorché le visage ? D'une brise, plus légère qu'une plume, caressant vos joues ? Ou juste la rapide vision d'un papillon qui bat des ailes ? D'un regard de feu, ou d'un regard doux ? D'une odeur délicieuse ou d'un goût amer ? D'un geste ou d'un frôlement ? D'une émotion qui s'est emparée de vous et de la totalité de votre être ? D'un rire cristallin ou tout simplement d'un rire muet ? D'un cri de rage, de haine de désespoir ? D'un trajet en bus ? Peut-être même d'une coupe de cheveux sublime balayée par la violence du vent ? Par l'audace d'une bruine ? Par la haine d'une averse de pluie ?

Moi oui. Car à l'image du monde qui nous entoure, chaque instant, chaque seconde, chaque battement de cil, me semble chaque fois plus éphémère.

* * *

Konohamaru toqua trois fois à la porte de l'appartement 9 de l'immeuble de la rue Kishimoto. Après un silence, puis quelques raclements, quelques jurons censurés et grognements, les battants mal huilés grincèrent et s'ouvrirent sur la silhouette d'un homme qui ressemblait plus à une loque qu'à un être humain. Un genre d'hybride.

Il grommela le nom de son visiteur dans sa barbe de trois jours et le fit entrer, d'un regard noir.

- Hey, tonton Naru', ça fait toujours plaisir de te rendre visite ! lança joyeusement le visiteur qui ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était indésirable.

Le dénommé "Naru'" se figea et plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles avant de gémir sous la douleur.

- Konohamaru, moins fort, s'il te plaît...

L'adolescent éclata de rire, sans pitié pour son aîné.

- Fallait pas boire comme un trou, vieux. Bon ! T'aurais pas à bouffer quelque part ? C'est vide chez moi et...

La porte de la salle de bain claqua pour seule réponse et Konohamaru se retrouva seul dans le salon.

A quasiment la majorité, le garçon était toujours aussi brun, aussi pétillant et plein de bonne humeur que dans sa jeunesse. Il était aussi sans gêne et parfois un poids insupportable pour ses connaissances, mais il le savait, l'assumait et le vivait plutôt bien, en réalité.

Il avait beau passer son temps à l'embêter et l'épuiser, il adorait Naruto, son "oncle de cœur" comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Son passe-temps préféré, comme ce matin là, était de passer à l'appart' les lendemains de cuite et de crier dans tout le deux pièces à tort et à travers, histoire de lui faire passer l'envie de noyer ses chagrins d'amour - enfin plutôt le _seul_ et _unique_ chagrin d'amour qu'il traînait depuis ses douze ans - dans l'alcool. Malheureusement, cette tactique était peu efficace.

Sakura n'était pas une méchante fille, hein ! C'était juste une jeune femme amoureuse et heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis trois ans. Certes, tous avaient été un peu surpris que l'homme en question soit Shikamaru Nara - et non pas ce cher Sasuke -, mais après réflexion, et vu les liens d'amitié, de respect, et surtout l'intelligence qui les réunissait, cela n'était pas si absurde. Enfin, cela ne lui paraissait _plus_ absurde, pour être plus exact. Plus après trois ans.

Naruto, lui, continuait de mal le digérer, et personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir. M'enfin, il faudrait bien un jour qu'il fasse le deuil de cet amour et comprenne enfin qu'Hinata était folle de lui.

Penser à ces déchaînements d'hormones rappela au garçon que ses propres préoccupations devaient s'être réveillées. Enfin réveillée. Non, parce qu'il était onze heure et que Moegi se levait toujours à onze heures. Et que Moegi était à la fois sa seule et toutes ses préoccupations.

- T'ton Naru', j'y go ! Essaye de sortir un peu et noyer tes peines _ailleurs_ que dans des Marguaritas. Pourquoi pas chez les Hyûga ? J'taccompagne s'tu veux !

Puis il décida de laisser son ami avec ces paroles sibyllines - car il avait cette fois-ci été beaucoup plus explicite que la dernière fois et avait suggéré Hinata, ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire, ayant trop peur de faire une bêtise. Mais là, c'était Naruto qui allait faire une bêtise, et il le refusait, surtout pour une raison aussi débile que l'amûûr - d'une femme qui l'avait oublié depuis un bon moment.

Emportant une pomme à la fraîcheur douteuse, Konohamaru quitta l'appartement avec empressement. Certes, il descendait les escaliers quatre à quatre, mais c'était plus pour revoir la lumière du soleil qu'autre chose - et surtout pas revoir sa petite amie. Il avait longtemps cru l'aimer, mais... non.  
Il s'en était rendu compte deux mois plus tôt. Ça ne... venait pas. Décidément pas. Il s'ennuyait quand elle l'embrassait avec passion, avait l'envie délicieuse de la faire taire dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, et il lui trouvait un air bête lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Ce n'était rien comparé à lorsqu'elle dormait et que sa bouche était si grande ouverte qu'il l'aurait cru capable de gober des mouches. Le bave, mieux valait éviter d'y repenser.

Il aurait bien rompu, mais était un peu coincé. On pouvait difficilement casser avec la fille qu'on avait enfin obtenue après une lutte acharnée de cinq ans. Cinq ans ! Et puis, tous deux semblaient aux yeux de la populace un couple si beau et si superbe qu'il doutait que les gens le voie d'un bon œil après qu'elle l'ait fait passer pour le connard qui l'avait larguée comme une vieille chaussette. Car, bien évidemment, ce serait ce qu'elle ferait.

Il connaissait bien Moegi, et pour cause, ils traînaient ensemble depuis le jardin d'enfant, et étant la seule fille qui l'avait approché pendant plus de dix ans, il avait développé pour elle une attirance purement physique. Et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas pour lui et sûrement pas "l'amour de sa vie".

Il se refusait cependant de la laisser pour retrouver sa liberté. C'était une raison qui, loin d'être intéressée, était purement égoïste: il aimait la popularité. Lui qui n'avait jamais été apprécié pour sa juste valeur se sentait enfin dans son élément, après avoir prouvé qu'il pouvait être chose qu'un cancre et le fils à pépé - car son grand père, ancien président de la république, avait eu de quoi faire rejaillir du prestige sur son nom de famille. Enfant, il en avait souffert, maintenant, non seulement il en profitait, mais, en plus, le mariage que tous imaginaient avec Moegi permettrait au caillou qu'avait lancé son grand père il y a des années de faire quelque bonds de plus !

Métaphore hasardeuse, certes, certes. Mais il s'en sentait le devoir. Tout autant pour lui que pour honorer ses parents morts dans un accident de voiture il y a treize ans. Konohamaru était un garçon plein d'une piété filiale en complète contradiction avec son caractère égoïste et souvent arrogant.

Il avait hérité ça de Naruto, avant que celui ne sombre dans une dépression inattendue chez le joyeux optimiste qu'il avait toujours été. Ainsi, "Boss", Naruto le lion, ou plus communément, la figure paternelle, avait laissé place à la "Tonton Naru'", la larve. C'était triste, mais c'était comme ça. Et il n'y pouvait tristement rien.

Konohamaru traversa la rue lentement, pas du tout pressé de retrouver sa despote privée. Non pas qu'il en ai marre de faire les magasins à longueur de temps, une carte Gold à la main, noooon, _pas-du-tout_ - quoique la carte Gold ne le gênait pas trop.

Une soudaine douleur entraînant un déséquilibre de son côté gauche le fit tomber par terre dans un fracas pas du tout approprié pour un corps qui tombe. Ce n'était donc pas à cause de son corps. CQFD.

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, Konohamaru se retrouva sur les fesses, sur le béton, entouré de sacs de courses plus ou moins renversés... une jeune femmes aux longs cheveux ébène dans les bras. Une situation enviable, en somme, sauf peut-être la douleur qui lui fit serrer les dents.

- Désolée !

Cette voix avait un air de déjà-entendu...

Konohamaru leva les yeux sur la fille qui venait de se relever brusquement, avant de reconnaître le visage que cachait le rideau capillaire. Déjà-vu, lui. Avec ses yeux d'un perle aussi irréels qu'un rêve - et aussi beaux - ainsi que son visage dur, il ne douta pas une seconde de l'identité de son agresseur: Hanabi Hyûga. Il simula le bonheur, si bien d'ailleurs qu'un rayon de soleil perça le ciel nuageux pour l'entourer d'un halo lumineux, comme par la volonté divine. Haha. Décidément, l'ironie et lui, c'était toute une histoire.

Bref. En dehors du rayon - quoiqu'il n'ait pas inventé la soudaine chaleur qui avait irradié dans son corps -, tout était malheureusement juste, et surtout la simulation du bonheur.

- Hanabiiii ! Quel _plaisir_ de te _re_voir !

- Joue pas à ça avec moi, abruti. Je te connais, et je te signale qu'à cause de toi je viens de casser mes œufs.

Konohamaru jeta un œil au bordel joyeusement répandu au sol et remarqua les œufs. Et aussi le rictus d'Hanabi. Il fallait dire que ses chaussures venaient d'en prendre pour leur frais.

- Ça t'apprendra à pas regarder où tu vas, cracha-t-elle, cynique.

- Sourire te ferait pas de mal, _chérie_.

Elle lui lança un regard assassin et Konohamaru secoua le pied pour chasser le jaune qui avait salement dégouliné sur ses converses noires. Il était bon pour en racheter une paire. Il ne se soucia pas un instant de la mine furieuse qu'arborait la demoiselle, ils avaient l'habitude de se faire mutuellement enrager, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Rien n'était plus jouissif qu'un regard noir jeté à l'autre. Ou alors un coup bas. Ca aussi c'était bien. Ils aimaient les coups bas. Aussi sournois qu'eux.

Leur relation se définissait en quelques mots et était assez simple: c'était un combat houleux, et chacun d'eux était le défouloir de l'autre. Konohamaru se servait d'Hanabi pour expier sa frustration, Hanabi se servait de Konohamaru pour se débarrasser de la tension qu'elle avait accumulée pendant la journée, coincée chez elle, à paraître toujours meilleure qu'elle n'était afin de ne pas perdre la préférence de son père.

C'était cruel à dire, mais si elle voulait hériter du fric à la mort du vieux, elle devait continuer à jouer la comédie, et Konohamaru était le punching-ball idéal.

Ils se rendaient service mutuellement en affectant de se détester, quelles que soient les circonstances. C'était le Pacte.

Et aucun des deux n'avait l'intention de le rompre.

En réalité, ils ne se détestaient pas ! C'était juste que... qu'ils étaient trop semblable pour s'apprécier, et trop semblables pour se haïr. Juste assez pour se reconnaître comme étant des égaux. Et en tant qu'égaux - place qu'ils n'attribuaient pas à grand monde - ils se montraient leur respect en témoignant de l'attention à l'autre, une attention particulière et différente de celle qu'ils vouaient au reste du commun des mortels.

- Aide-moi à ramasser ce que tu as fait tomber, abruti, répondit sèchement Hanabi, qui réagissait au quart de tour dès qu'il utilisait ce surnom.

- Mais bien sûr, _chérie_, fit-il, en rajoutant pour bien la faire enrager.

Il s'observèrent en chien de faïence un instant, puis se décidèrent à bouger un peu, le passage commençant à sérieusement être gêné par la catastrophe provoquée par les sacs.

Il s'activèrent, Konohamaru se sentant tout de même un peu coupable d'avoir été en partie la cause de ce foutoir, notamment lorsqu'il rangea la énième carotte qui avait été éjectée hors de son emballage.

- Des carottes ? T'as un lapin à nourrir ou quoi ?

Hanabi se contenta de lui tirer la langue pour seule réponse, réponse passablement gamine mais qui tira à Konohamaru un sourire avant qu'il ne se souvienne de devoir la détester. Au moins en public. C'était le strict minimum. Seuls tous les deux (ce qui avait du arriver deux fois, et encore) à la limite, il pouvait se permettre une petite trêve, mais en dehors de ça...

- Contente toi de ramasser, et ferme-là.

Konohamaru la fixa un instant, surpris par tant de vulgarité. Oui, bon, en fait, non. C'était surtout que là elle était presque méchante, ce qu'elle était rarement. Abruti, okay: c'était un surnom mignon. Hum. Bref. Mais là... quelque chose clochait. Quoi ?

Décontenancé donc, il obéit et se tut. Bonne tactique puisque ce fut ce qui alarma Hanabi qui se rendit compte qu'elle avait un peu perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs. Ils étaient désagréables, se poussaient à bout, mais jamais de manière aussi brutale.

La phrase en elle-même n'était pas si horrible. Analysons-la. Un ordre. Bon. Ils s'en donnaient souvent. Un ordre sec. Mais Hanabi était sèche.

"Ferme-la". C'était le problème. Ils ne se disaient jamais ça. Pour la simple et bonne raison que la seule chose qui les poussait à jouer à se haïr était justement la perspective d'une bonne joute verbale. Et Hanabi ne crachait jamais, - jamais ! - sur une joute verbale.

Konohamaru se sentit étrangement mal. Comme si elle avait trahi leur pacte tacite. Et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Pourtant, il se sentait obligé de faire quelque chose, de manière à ce que tout revienne à la normale. Et _ça_, cela lui déplaisait encore plus.

Dans un silence de mort, ils se relevèrent et Konohamaru tendit ses sacs à Hanabi qui lui parut soudain bien chargée. Dans un geste qui lui parut aussi insensé, il ramena soudain ce qu'il avait ramassé vers lui et la fixa un instant avant de remarquer ses cernes. Il prit sa décision, sachant qu'il le regretterait amèrement:

- Je te raccompagne ?

Hanabi se figea.

- Hein ?

C'était un genre de hoquet étranglé, de régurgitation incontrôlée... en bref, un "hein" qui trahissait bien son état d'esprit.

- Tu risque de crouler sous le poids des carottes.

Hanabi fit le lien. Tout ça c'était sa faute à elle après tout. Elle hocha silencieusement la tête, ayant l'impression dérangeante de s'être auto-condamnée à une pendaison. C'était vraiment une sensation bizarre.

Il se postèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, loin, se fuyant du regard, et progressant à bonne allure, histoire que cet instant plus que gênant soit terminé au plus vite. Konohamaru avait juste oublié que Hanabi habitait en dehors de la ville et qu'il leur faudrait prendre le bus. Il avait aussi oublié qu'un bus s'attendait. Mais le problème n'était pas vraiment là. Le trajet durait dix minutes. _Dix minutes_ coincés dans le même espace, l'un à côté de l'autre... il avait la nausée.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rentrer ? Tenta Hanabi.

Si ! Si ! Je veux !

Il se contenta de se taire, et le silence, de plus en plus lourd et gêné, perdura.

- Vraiment _sûr_ ? Retenta la jeune fille, dans une presque-supplication

Konohamaru ferma les yeux, et se boucha les oreilles pour toute réponse, plus afin de se convaincre lui même. Puis tout devint noir...

* * *

- Hey ! hooo ! Tu m'entends ?

Konohamaru se réveilla en sursaut.

- Le bus est là.

Tentant de discerner quelque chose de net, il se laissa guider par Hanabi et s'installa sur un siège, secouant la tête pour retrouver ses esprits.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- A peine quinze minutes.

- Ah.

Ils se turent à nouveau. Hanabi laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

- Qu'est ce qu'y'a ? demanda le garçon.

- Y a personne...

Konohamaru se redressa et regarda derrière eux. Ils étaient seuls. Seuls. Pour la troisième fois. Ah non, y avait le chauffeur. De concert, les deux adolescents laissèrent échapper un soupir.

- Bon, même s'il y en a pour quinze minutes, va bien falloir qu'on dise quelque chose, hein ? Hasarda Hanabi, la voix aussi hésitante que ses mots.

- Euh... ouais.

Visiblement Konohamaru était aussi inquiet. Le soleil brillait au dehors et il sentait presque les rayons sur sa peau. Il avait l'impression de brûler. La gêne rosissait ses joues, mais il commençait à se demander si l'incendie provoqué en lui ne correspondait pas plus au feu du désir en proie aux affres de la passion. Vocabulaire lyrique hors de circonstances. En fait il se sentait juste heureux... et s'amusait encore avec ses pensées à faire du cynisme avec lui-même. Comme s'il en avait besoin.

Il rejeta très vite ces idées, tentant d'oublier son cœur qui battait à grand coup contre sa poitrine. Après tout, quel pouvait être l'objet de la passion en question, hein ? Il n'y avait que lui et Hanabi dans ce bus. Hahahaha. Hahaha. Haha. Ha. Ha... ha.

Hum.

- Dis, ton parfum, c'est quel... parfum ?

La jeune fille hoqueta, un peu surprise, avant de répondre, platoniquement - du moins, le plus platoniquement qu'elle put :

- Fleur de cerisier.

- Ah... ça sent bon, comme fleur... ahem.

Hanabi sourit imperceptiblement, continuant de regarder par la vitre, plongeant inconsciemment dans la routine avec ce geste quotidien.  
Ce paysage urbain, elle le voyait tous les matins et tous les soirs depuis de longues années. Elle pouvait se souvenir de chaque seconde du parcours, restituer l'état de chaque chose en fonction de l'heure de la journée...

A l'aube, par exemple, c'était la rosée rougeoyante réfractant les timides rayons du soleil matinal qui l'accaparaient; l'après midi, c'était les cris d'enfants qu'elle devinait à travers la vitre, et leur jeu des ricochets. S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'à ses yeux, jamais rien n'égalerait en beauté et perfection ces cercles concentriques qui s'étendaient quelques secondes à la surface de l'eau avant de s'évanouir comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Ce bus était devenu une partie de sa vie : son havre de paix, le lieu où elle pouvait se libérer de ses angoisses, de la haine qu'elle vouait à son père... de tout. Elle pouvait juste s'asseoir, observer le monde à travers cette vitre, observer les gens, et oublier.

- Dis Hanabi, tu as déjà été à la mer ?

- Hum, hum, répondit-elle distraitement.

- Moi jamais.

- Tu devrais y aller un jour. C'est joli. Je n'aime pas me baigner, mais l'odeur des embruns, le sable râpeux contre la peau... Ou alors la mer, du haut d'une falaise. C'est immense, infini. Et puis, en bas, il y a les vagues qui s'écrasent contre les rochers. Vraiment magnifique...

Konohamaru ne répondit rien. Quant à Hanabi, elle s'était tue, une question dans la voix. Une question qu'elle avait tue, la gardant pour elle-même. "Pourquoi lui dire _ça_ ?"

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle voulait juste l'ignorer. Tout comme son pouls anormalement rapide - qui pourtant avait commencé à s'emballer voilà bien quarante-cinq bonnes minutes.

- Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi on a commencé à se détester, osa-t-elle demander.

Une pause.

- Pourquoi on a commencé à se détester ? Répéta Hanabi, à peine plus sûre d'elle.

Konohamaru avala difficilement sa salive avant de répondre d'une voix un peu atone:

- Je ne sais pas, on était trop semblables, je suppose...

On sentait à son ton que c'était effectivement pure spéculation.

- Et pourquoi on ne se déteste plus ? Rebondit Hanabi avec une assurance inexplicable à ses propres yeux.

- On a fini par s'apprécier, expliqua Konohamaru, s'apercevant avec stupeur que c'était effectivement le cas.

- Tu dois avoir raison.

Hanabi ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, et laissa son regard se perdre au delà de la vitre afin d'échapper au silence oppressant et essaya d'ignorer la micro-larme qui perlait au coin de son œil. Elle était frustrée et ignorait pourquoi. Ce qui la frustrait d'autant plus. Elle l'essuya d'un mouvement machinal.

- Hanabi, tu crois qu'on aurait pu être amis ?

Le prénom résonna étrangement aux oreilles de la concernée. C'était comme le redécouvrir... et, étonnamment, elle trouvait ça agréable.

- Peut-être plus, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Un silence méditatif accueillit cette remarque.

- Tu penses ?

- Oui.

Ils se turent à nouveau. Gênés. Un peu. Beaucoup moins.

- La vie est vraiment mal faite.

- Ouais.

Évitant respectivement le regard de l'autre, ils rougirent de concert avant qu'Hanabi ose balbutier:

- Pourquoi... pourquoi on ne... on ne pourrait pas... pas l'être ?

Konohamaru hoqueta, s'étrangla, avant de produire un petit cri qui ressemblait vaguement à un "Quoi ?" suraigu.

- Oublie, je... je ne, jenevoulaispas... pas dire... _ça_.

Figé, le regard absent, Konohamaru n'arrivait plus à penser. Ou pensait trop. Trop d'éléments se bousculaient dans son esprit... Il n'arrivait plus à les suivre et envisager la suite des évènements. Parce qu'il fallait une suite. Il en fallait absolument une. Même s'il aurait préféré appuyer sur replay et effacer ces mots.

- Oublie, vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, continua de bredouiller la brunette, de plus en plus faiblement.

Konohamaru renonça à envisager les conséquences. Il posa doucement sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. Hanabi se raidit, fit pivoter sa tête, le regard glacé d'effroi. Ce genre d'effroi que l'on ressent face aux plus grands espoirs que l'on croit être de futures déceptions.

Les pensées brouillées par ces yeux nacrés suppliants, en quête d'une réponse, Konohamaru ne comprit qu'après coup ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Son cerveau, ses organes, ses réticences, ses souvenirs... tout son être, en réalité, ou presque, hurla silencieusement d'horreur.

Rêvait-il où c'était _ses_ lèvres posées sur celles d'Hanabi ? Rêvait-il où était-ce de _son_ fait ? Rêvait-il où avait-il réellement fait cette connerie monstrueuse qu'il n'avait, même dans ses rêves les plus étranges et les plus fous, _jamais_ envisagée ?

Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de la jeune fille - impossible de l'appeler Hanabi et d'imaginer accepter comme étant la réalité cet acte des plus improbables. Konohamaru revint brusquement à la réalité et tenta de dissimuler la terreur de l'acte accompli qui devait se trahir dans ses prunelles. Ce qui le surprit le plus fut le visage rayonnant d'Hanabi. Un émerveillement qu'il aurait confondu, s'il ne connaissait pas la raison de cet émerveillement justement, avec la joie d'avoir eu le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire de sa vie.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Et au delà de la peur de Konohamaru, il y avait cette concrétisation brutale de son pire cauchemar - à savoir les responsabilités. Car il allait devoir les prendre. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et encore au delà, il y avait ce sentiment indescriptible, qui faisait tressauter son estomac.

Le bus agité de secousses et son espace exigu étaient devenus ses pires ennemis.

- On descend là, murmura Hanabi, la voix rauque mais indiscutablement euphorique.

Konohamaru resta silencieux.

Le bus s'arrêta, les vibrations redoublèrent, et les deux adolescent mirent quelques secondes avant de se lever. Puis ils quittèrent leur siège, les visages rouge de la confusion et de la gêne qu'entraînent les premiers baisers.

Un souffle de vent écorcha leurs visages, tout de suite suivi d'une brise, aussi légère qu'une plum,e qui caressa leurs joues. La nature semblait elle-même vouloir donner dans les contradictions.

Ils posèrent le pied sur le béton, s'immergeant dans l'air refroidi. L'abribus semblait solitaire et éloigné de toute forme de vie. Seul au milieu d'une campagne urbaine, parmi les fleurs butinées par des milliers de papillons aux couleurs si diverse et si vives que les deux jeunes gens se perdirent dans leur contemplation un instant tandis que les insectes s'envolaient de concert. Un défilé de vert prairie, marron praline, violet lilas, rouge vermeille, jaune poussin et autre coloris pétillants teinta le ciel qui s'était recouvert de nuages sales.

Konohamaru et Hanabi se regardèrent, le regard aussi ardent qu'un brasier de flammes pour lui, le regard tendre aussi doux qu'une crème de lait onctueuse pour elle. Dégoulinants de niaiserie amoureuse. Mais pour le garçon, le temps était venu de voir la réalité en face.

Le parfum d'Hanabi se faufila jusqu'à ses narines et il inspira une nouvelle fois l'effluve de fleur de cerisier, avant que l'amertume des regrets n'assèche sa gorge.

Konohamaru, les lèvres hermétiquement closes, tendit ses sacs à Hanabi, n'osant pas l'accompagner sur encore plus de chemin. S'il le faisait, ce n'était pas à sa perte qu'il courrait, c'était au suicide. Il voulait juste mettre de la distance: un maximum de distance entre leurs deux corps bouillonnants d'hormones adolescentes.

Leurs mains se frôlèrent et, comme brûlé, le brun retira se main avec sècheresse.

Puis le garçon se mit à rire, un rire aigu, presque aussi aigu qu'un tintement de cristal, aussi artificiel aussi, aussitôt suivit par Hanabi et son rire muet. Elle n'avait jamais su rire. Et Konohamaru découvrait que lui non plus.

Puis, rapidement, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux lèvres de l'adolescent et s'en empara, sans qu'il proteste. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre la raison, avant de manquer de souffle et de se résoudre, par conséquent, à se séparer.

Konohamaru laissait parler son corps. Sa conscience s'était mise en mode off, et au diable les conséquences. Il aurait bien le temps de s'auto-flageller plus tard, quand Hanabi serait partie.

Puis, d'un salut hâtif de la main, ils se retournèrent, Konohamaru vers l'arrêt de bus d'en face, et Hanabi vers chez elle, ses courses à la main. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le ciel se teintait toujours de grisaille, cependant, rien n'aurait pu retirer sa joie à Hanabi, le sourire qui irradiait sur ses lèvres pêches, et l'éclat qui miroitait dans ses yeux perles.

Laissé seul, Konohamaru la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un ridicule point noir, ou tout du moins une silhouette trop floue pour être reconnaissable. Puis le sourire qu'il arborait depuis quelques minutes quitta progressivement son visage tandis que dans son esprit, tout revenait à la normale. Il poussa un faible cri de rage. Les conséquences, les erreurs, et voilà. Tout était là, bien rangé, en ordre, comme un réquisitoire contre l'éventualité même d'une relation avec Hanabi.

Konohamaru ne pouvait pas renoncer à Moegi, tout simplement pour ses parents et leur entreprise, la seule chose tangible qui restait d'eux en ce monde. Pour leur souvenir, aussi. Pour lui, surtout, s'il voulait être totalement honnête. Parce que renoncer à Moegi s'était renoncer à lui-même, à lui et à ses principes. A lui et tout son être. Son arrogance, son égoïsme. Et ses désirs de luxe et de richesse. La popularité. Le prestige. Son image.

Jamais plus il ne s'arrêterait pour jouer à détester Hanabi. Plus jamais il ne se moquerait d'elle lorsqu'elle sortait de chez le coiffeur que sa coupe était immédiatement défaite par le vent. Plus jamais il ne poserait son regard sur elle, innocemment. Plus jamais.

Jamais.

Une audacieuse bruine commença à couvrir les champs de fleurs.

Puis il se mit à pleuvoir à torrent.

Assis sur le banc, sommairement à l'abri du crachin, Konohamaru, l'air las, le regard sombre, prit sa tête entre ses mains, coudes sur les genoux, et attendit le prochain bus.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'attends vos reviews... =)  
Vous avez remarqué que tous les éléments du premier paragraphe avaient été recasés dans l'ordre dans l'OS ? _

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
